rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gundam Legilis/Painting The Town In Depth - The characters
Hello everybody! Today we'll talk about the characters in Painting The Town. Penny now happens to be the first Aura-generating android. As if Aura wasn't already confusing enough, we have to believe that there are artificial sources of Aura, something that comes from human souls. And now Penny is even stronger than before thanks to this Aura. Surprisingly, Penny is right when Ruby takes this truth well. A few seconds ago, she was like, "Wut." Now she's happy about it? That's poor character pacing, but I assume that time in RWBY can be better spent doing other things than displaying emotional reactions. Penny is surprisingly good at faking stupidity. The henchmen are slightly smarter this time; they now know the reputation of Yang from last time. And Neptune keeps hitting on women, especially in short order as he immediately goes for the Malachite twins, after being smitten with Yang. I find it surprising that no one recognizes Sun and Blake as they went into the meeting. Surely they would have a list for the two after they thwarted their robbery at Vale's port. I am interested to see how "Bane" will play a role in the story. Roman really works up a crowd. Either he is truly being sincere at the "Humans being bad" line, or that it's all part of the speech. He knows how to be funny, and keeps his word. He is quite polite to mouse Faunus, saying that he's the best exterminator around... no offense to all the rodents in the room. Surprisingly, he is the only one to recognize Sun and Blake, and despite being blind in the dark, is the one who actually does something about it by piloting the mech. During the chase scene, Roman is pretty, pretty good at making sure that he stays on track- he flings cars at Yang and Neptune to make sure that they don't interfere, and he shakes off Sun and Neptune too. With a few minor changes in strategy, he could have lasted longer against Team RWBY's strategies. Neptune's weapon is a Guandao-trident Dust laser rifle. It appears that everyone forgot that Crescent Rose has a storage mode as well. Sun Wukong can now make Shadow- er Light Clone Jutsu, an ultimate throwback to Naruto and the original Monkey King. Team RWBY really practiced their maneuvers well, aptly named after fan shipping names. They are starting to work well in pairs, and are versatile. They would have thwarted Roman fully if it wasn't for... Neo! The one cool, hot scoop of ice cream that saves him. An artificial heterochromiac, that takes after Roman in weapons and clothes, her Illusion semblance can be explained in the following: Because her eyes glow lilac when used, it is similar to the Sharingan ability in Naruto. Additionally, Aizen's sword in Bleach can distort the perception of time, under Sanzen Kaimin. It can make a few hours seem like a few minutes to the victim, along with an entire field of illusion. I make this analogy based on the fact that Neo and Roman escaped in seconds, after the illusion was "shattered". That is really impossible, because it would take more than a few seconds to get into a Bullhead and fly away. Neo is quite smart, as she doesn't use her umbrella to block the punch, potentially damaging her weapon. Weiss really makes a good pun, because it's in the context of recent events, unlike Yang. Stop being a downer, Sir Blondie! Sun and Neptune are really just jerks eating ramen like Naruto and Iruka, instead of helping out as best as they can. I know you don't want to steal the show but come on! Sitting back, betting on chances that RWBY will survive and win is not cool, even if that actually happened. What a shame! Stay tuned for next time, where we cover the animation. Thoughts? -Gundam Legiils Category:Blog posts